<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Hate You, With Loving Passion: a Hijikata X Gintoki story by Holmes_n_Moriarty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085820">I Hate You, With Loving Passion: a Hijikata X Gintoki story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holmes_n_Moriarty/pseuds/Holmes_n_Moriarty'>Holmes_n_Moriarty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Welcome to the beloved world of Mayotama [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anpan - Freeform, Beta became the writer, GINTAMA is life, Gintama doesn't make sense so will my fanfic, Gintoki is top, Hijikata X Gintoki, Hijikata is a bottom though, It's from Hijikata's POV, Kondo-san and Otae should get married already!!, Lemon, M/M, Mayo Prince, Mayonnaise, Shinsengumi - Freeform, Unko, Yamazaki is an anpan freak, Yorozuya Family, first time writing a fanfic, first timer, gorilla, its gonna be sour, mayo - Freeform, my stomach hurts, there will be smut too, yorozuya - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holmes_n_Moriarty/pseuds/Holmes_n_Moriarty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Drops of water make an ocean'. It's strange how tiny things can lead to monumental changes. Just like the pieces of a puzzle, that finally make a beautiful picture. </p><p>This a collection of encounters between Hijikata and Gintoki, seen from Hijikata's point of view. It chronicles the transition of Hijikata's emotions, from the vehement denial of his emotions to the final acceptance of the feelings he has for our beloved perm head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Welcome to the beloved world of Mayotama [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>By <em>BAKA Sensei</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a chance meeting. Yamazaki got some information on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jouishishi </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rebels, so we went to raid their hideout. It was there that I first saw him. To me, he was just another terrorist, so I charged at him. But something seemed off like he wasn’t planning to be there. And somehow his dead-fish eyes seemed like it was looking down on me. That pissed me off.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Furthermore, even though it was the first time we exchanged words, he seemed to know that I wasn’t their normal police officer and there was something vicious and demonic about me. He wasn’t wrong. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That pissed me off more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But before I could slash him, Sougo shot at us with his bazooka. He took the chance and ran away. And then I saw him running with a bomb, I was sure he was going to blow up the place and that I was wrong about him. But instead of blowing up the place, he jumped out of the building with the bomb and even though he could have died, he stopped it from blowing the people up. There was something seriously wrong with him, he is just crazy and reckless.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was three weeks after that incident. Kondo-san was busy stalking some girl and had a spout with her fiance. Well, he challenged him and lost. How embarrassing for the chief of the Shinsengumi to lose to a stray samurai, even though he tricked Kond-san to win. I’d like to meet this guy. According to the people witness, he was a silver-haired samurai. Why did it remind me of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Huh, anyways, my subordinates were insisting on taking revenge so they all went out in search of that samurai and running around all of Edo that Kondo-san lost the fight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Those idiots!! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I had to go out and take care of the mess they created. I knew that a samurai who defeated Kondo-san won’t be an ordinary samurai. Even though we got no information on him, I knew I'd recognise him when I met him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After some running around and hitting dead ends, Sougo suggested that we go home to watch our favourite anime that was about to start. But I wasn’t ready to give up yet, it was Kondo-san who recruited us from that run-down </span>
  <em>
    <span>dojo</span>
  </em>
  <span> and started the Shinsengumi. He is my oldest comrade, I can’t let anyone blemish his name like that. Suddenly a bunch of logs was about to fall over me but I somehow dodged it. It was then that when I saw him, the guy from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ikedaya</span>
  </em>
  <span>, whom I never wanted to see again. He didn’t remember me and mistook me for some ‘Oogushi-kun’. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But I can’t just leave it there, first preventing a bombing, then repairing a roof, that guy didn’t have any integrity at all. After reminding him of that bombing incident, he seemed to remember me. Since he had silver hair too, I knew if anyone could defeat Kondo-san, it would be him. I charged at him, I wanted to see how much of a talented samurai he is. Kondo-san started the Shinsengumi and I won’t let anyone reduce its name it. If he made the mistake of hurting one of my comrades, </span>
  <em>
    <span>then I’ll have no choice but to cut him into shreds!!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I managed to injure his shoulder but he didn’t fight back. He seemed like he didn’t want to hurt me.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was he underestimating me?! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span>So</span> <span>I charged at him again, I felt cut into something. I surely believed that this would be the end of him. But as the dust cleared, I saw it was just a piece of cloth. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did he just dodge it? Did he just use Substitution Jutsu and escaped? </span>
  </em>
  <span>was what I thought but he suddenly attacked from the side and broke my sword. I lost! I presumed. He would kill me for sure!! But he threw his sword, held his bleeding shoulder and left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was he pitying me now?! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he denies it, saying that he was protecting his honour just as I was protecting the Shinsengumi. Aah, I lost to him as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, I just saw him here and there. But somehow he always seems to stand out even in a crowded place. Well since I had no business with him, we had no reason to talk. Sometimes I got the urge to talk to him but couldn't. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I acting like this?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~~~~~~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*Oshiete Baka-sensei*</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ehh, so this is my first time writing a story and it might not be that great yet, but I’ll try my best to improve. Also, there are going to be a lot of things that won’t make sense cause GINTAMA never does. So if you want to ask any questions or have any suggestions feel free to comment, even if it is stupid. And support Hijikata on his way to realise he’s the dumbest and the cutest tsundere there is. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Aaah! And don’t forget to leave kudos.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haiiii, owari desu~ mata aimashou.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ichi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There are so fewer crimes in Edo these days, even patrolling the streets has become boring. Not that I’m complaining, this might be the calm before the storm. As I was standing in front of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kamakko Club</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sougo said he needs to….</span>
  <em>
    <span>pee? </span>
  </em>
  <span>So he ran away leaving me alone with those trannies. As I was waiting for him, my mind wandered to the recent blunder I was caught up in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was in such a tricky spot, Matsudaira’s daughter said she’s in love with me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh, ‘love'</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She seems like a nice person but to me, love is almost surreal now, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to love somebody again. I already didn’t want to get into this mess, but I had to somehow get out of that without hurting her feelings. So I had to fool her into making her believe that I’m a prince from the Planet Mayora.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I know, what a stupid idea.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And I do feel guilty about lying to her but I had no choice!! If I didn’t stop it now </span>
  <em>
    <span>Totsan</span>
  </em>
  <span> would’ve surely killed me and also might have hurt her more if I hadn’t done that. It surely would’ve been much easier if Gintoki and his lackeys hadn’t interfered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Them and their stupid ideas!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  They were surely enjoying themselves watching me degrade my image like that. But at least Matsudaira let me go in one piece and said only one sentence,</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘You’re annoying’.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> That’s not what I am, you know!! That’s what the Yorozuya are.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tchh, I’m never doing that again, mayo~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ugh, I should stop thinking about it, it’s making me irritated and on such a peaceful day. Anyways, “Where did Sougo really go? He’s taking so long-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“More importantly, when will you pay me, Hijikata-kun? You know we don’t work for free”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huh, this voice? I turned back to see if I guessed it right. There stood a guy with white perm hair and dead-fish eyes, ughh why does it always seem as if he is looking down on me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>haradatsu</span>
  </em>
  <span>!! </span>
  <em>
    <span>And how long has he been standing there?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What payment?! I suffered so much because of your stupid ideas! You got me deeper into that shit, KONOYAROO!! There’ll be no payment, mayo~”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If it was such a bad idea, why do you keep’ adding ‘mayo’ to your sentences? Ahh, what a shameless cop, who doesn’t pay his debt~!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Is this guy even serious?!! What debt is he even talking about?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hijikata-san! Yamazaki seems to have gone crazy over Anpan again. You should go check it out”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Sougo! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He came back at the right time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I have more important things to deal with than wasting my time with this bastard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*Oshiete BAKA Sensei*</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haii, so this was the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Other chapters are also going to be short snippets like this. Well except for the smuts and you know why. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>For the next chapter, you should read the one-shot that I published, it’s titled “LET’S PARTY!: Hijikata’s day as a Host”, it’s basically the episodes 241 &amp; 242 from GINTAMA, but from Hijikata’s POV. And also, there’s lemon in the next chapter and if you’re not into that stuff then you can just skip it. But </b>
  <span>*ahem*</span>
  <b> you might miss </b>
  <span>*ahem, ahem*</span>
  <b> the most interesting parts of a BL.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Don’t forget to vote and comment.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bye, see you next time~</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SMUT ALERT!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahh, so we’re partying all night. At least we were able to make Madame Yagami happy. Now that I think about it, it wasn’t bad. I mean it was surely troublesome, but we were able to save Takamagahara from a huge loss. It was gonna be a long night. I didn’t drink much after we welcomed Madame again. I was still feeling giddy after sipping that Tequila, so I am restraining myself. But everybody else was partying hard. </p><p> </p><p>I was sitting in a corner watching everybody else as they were heading towards their ruin. Even Shinpachi and Kagura were high on sugar since they were drinking so many sweet drinks while everybody else was drinking alcohol. Huh, how will they react when they will sober up in the morning. I’m really not going to help anyone.</p><p> </p><p>I saw Gintoki coming towards me. <em> When did he change back into his white tuxedo? </em> He came up to me and said,</p><p> </p><p>“Oi you missed the shot but you hit my heart.”</p><p> </p><p><em> What? What was he even saying?!!! </em> He was clearly so drunk that he didn't even realize that I’m not any of his girls that he screws around. Well, I was bored anyway so I went with the flow.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really? Then LET’S PARTY!!!”</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly grabbed me by my hand and pulled me closer. “In a love hotel~ just you and me!” he whispered into my ear.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So that’s how he picks up girls at bars. Huh, so low. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But I wanted to know what he would do next, what his reaction would be when he finds out it’s me, Hijikata, a man. He would be so pissed.<br/><br/>“Sure~~”</p><p> </p><p>He started pulling me by my hands. Where was he taking me?! Did he not realise who I was? He took me out of the Host Club, still pulling. Was he always this strong? </p><p> </p><p>We reached a motel. Well, it’s <em> Kabukicho </em> so it wasn’t hard finding one. It’s like there’s a number of them on each street so wherever you head you’ll get one pretty easily. Hah! He was still holding my hand, he never let go of my hand all the way to here, not even once. He was holding it so tightly, it started to hurt. Did someone spike his drink? How could he not recognise me yet?</p><p> </p><p>Just as we entered a room, he pulled me and literally threw me into the bed. <em> What was he planning to do now?! </em></p><p> </p><p>“Tosshi, you stole my heart so I’m gonna steal your purity. You have no objection right?”</p><p> </p><p>He knows it’s me!! Then why is he still saying that?! And what’s with those cheesy lines?!!</p><p> </p><p>“On your knees!”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you saying?!!! BAKAYAROOO!!”</p><p> </p><p>I stood up and was just about to leave when he pulled me closer and-<em> WAS HE REALLY GRABBING MY ASS </em>??!!!</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh you blushed, kawawii~ you don’t want it on your knees, huh? Since it’ll be your first time, I’ll be gentle and I’ll do it as you want, Hijikata-kun”</p><p> </p><p>He was still looking down on me! <em> Haradatsu </em>!!</p><p> </p><p>“Gentle? Don’t think I’m weak as you Gintoki!!”</p><p> </p><p>“A- and I never said that! I never said that I won’t do it that way” …….huh? What am I even saying right now?!!</p><p> </p><p>“ You didn’t seem to want to get down on your knees but okay~ then we’ll do it my way”</p><p> </p><p>He smirks and kisses me. Kiss?!! Are we really kissing?!! He then tears my clothes off.</p><p>
  <em> Just how desperate is he?!! And why am I not stopping him?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>We’re still kissing, deeply. I fight for dominance but he’s unexplainably strong today. Aaaah, I think I’m losing my mind. Chikusooo! Not again!! Why do I keep losing to him!</p><p> </p><p>He laid me down on the bed, stroked my legs and spread them. And stared at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice body, Hijikata-kun…...now you have to relax, I don’t wanna be hurt by a virgin hole.” Gintoki said and started to pour lube.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Huh?!! What about me then?? It will hurt me more than you!!! It’s my first time for God’s sake!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He started to put it in. That bastard! He doesn’t give a shit about me, does he?! He just wanted to fuck someone, and that unlucky person turned out to be me. All that love talk was only to fool me. <em> Haratatsu </em>!!!</p><p> </p><p>“It hurts, it hurts, Gintoki!” <em> haahh, but I’m enjoying it aren’t I? </em>“…..don’t….stop…”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t...you are strong, right? You’ll bear it” he starts moving faster, biting and kissing my neck. <em> He’s so violent. </em></p><p> </p><p>It reaches deep inside me, “aah” it hits the spot “hngh…” how can he be so good at this? Just a few hours earlier we were dissing each other and now we are making love.</p><p> </p><p>“Haa...haa…” I can’t.</p><p>“I’m gonna cum!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oi oi….not yet, it’s too early” he then presses the tip of my cock to obstruct it.</p><p>“First tell me how much you love this~”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?!! How can you ask me something like that right now?!!!” He grips it tighter.</p><p>“Aaarrrggghhh”</p><p>“Ok...ok…Ah!...a lot! I like it a lot!”</p><p> </p><p>“Haha….I can see it, but it’s good to hear things like that from a tsundere. How much do you love Gin-san?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“<em> Konoyaroo </em>!! You can’t make me answer that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hah, wanna see?” he smiles wickedly.</p><p>“You don’t know how much it turns me on to inflict pain on you”</p><p> </p><p>“Aaaahh, aaaahhhh!” He is moving so violently. He’s so rough! Just who is this man?!</p><p>Don’t answer him, you’re the Demon <em> Fukuchou, </em>you can at least handle this much.</p><p><em> I’m getting dizzy. I can’t even control my thoughts now. </em> Huh? ‘pain’? Did he just say pain? Whatever, I’m liking this so much. I want more.</p><p> </p><p>“.........more” I moaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Could it be that growing up with Okita-kun turned you into a masochist?” He said as he moved deeper and harder, pressing his balls against my butt.</p><p> </p><p>“Aaaaah”</p><p>“No!! Not him, never. Don’t say his name right now” I moved my hand to relieve myself but Gintoki’s strong hands were still holding it and he wasn’t budging.</p><p>“Gintoki, I can’t...hold it in anymore”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not that weak….keep holding it or confess your love, Tosshi~” he kissed my lips and bit down on the lower one. </p><p> </p><p>“No, I won’t tell you!” I mumbled and our tongues intertwined. I bit his tongue, now he’ll have to let go…...or so I thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Gahh! You damn….bastard!!” he cried out and instead of releasing it, he squeezed it madly.</p><p> </p><p>“AAAAHHH!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!” I give up, I can’t anymore. “Yes, YES!! I like you…..a lot!! Now let go…….please”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What are YOU doing?! My tongue hurts, but alright! You finally said the safe word ‘please’, just like a good boy”</p><p> </p><p>He, at last, let me cum. He switched our position, now with him on his back and me sitting on the bed with his full naked glory oh display.<br/><br/>“I hope you have enough strength to move your ass for me”</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t even have the energy to resist him anymore. Wait- what was he saying?!</p><p>“Huh??!!”</p><p> </p><p>“One round is enough to defeat the demonic Vice-commander? Come on, Tosshi~ my <em> bokken </em> is just getting started” He teased and slapped my cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Arghh” <em> Yeah…..no,! It’s not enough!! </em> Mischief rose up inside me. “You’re right, it’s not enough. I’ll make you cum now!” </p><p> </p><p>I wanted to best him at his own game, show him that I could do things too. So I turned around and reached for his thick, swollen member. The sight of it mesmerized me. I wondered how it even fit in me. Well, now it’s mine to savour. I started licking it while making eye-contact, I wanted to see his face when he came.</p><p> </p><p>“How shameless….and I thought that your eyes couldn’t be more beautiful. Ahh….” He grabbed me tightly by my hair and started moving my head. His cock hit the back of my throat, till the waves of his orgasm washed over me.</p><p>“Don’t waste any drop of my mayo, okay?”</p><p> </p><p><em> Mayo? Aah yes, his mayo~ ugh he was deepthroating me, but it’s fine if I get to taste his mayo </em>. </p><p> </p><p>He came, at last. It filled my mouth. It tasted so good. Like nectar. </p><p>“Your mayo, it tastes good but not better than the one I use to put over my food” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s good? So it’s true that you love mayo because it’s like semen…...what a bitch~” He smiled as he caressed my cheeks and started kissing me from shoulder to chest while pinching one of my nipples.</p><p> </p><p>“No, that's not it!” He tried to say between kisses. <em> How can he say such vulgar things about my favourite mayonnaise! </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hahh, haahh” What is this feeling? Every time he touches me, it feels so…..”Gintoki-</p><p>Oh no! I’m getting hard again!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the idea, To~shi~”</p><p>He nibbled and sucked on the other nipple. He then grabbed me by my leg and made me sit on him. I want to see your riding skills, don’t disappoint me.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I won’t” Placing it right with my hands, I put it inside me, “Aaahhh!” <em> It’s all in! The whole thing!! It hurts!!  </em></p><p> </p><p>I started to move, slowly. It was still hurting so bad.</p><p> </p><p>“Does it hurt? It’s really really big, huh? I’m so sorry….Gin-san can’t wait for your cute ass to get used to it” he said sarcastically and grabbed my hips to hit it from below.</p><p> </p><p>“Aarrgghh!! Gintoki!! Aaah!!” If he keeps thrusting it in if it goes on anymore, I’ll really go crazy.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What is it? Is Tosshi about to cum again?” I heard him chuckle.</p><p>He groped my ass and continued hitting it as hard as he could.</p><p> </p><p>“Arghh...arghh...hahhh, haaahhh” <em> It feels so good </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Hit me harder daddy!” <em> Huh?! What am I saying?!!! </em> I can feel my whole face turn red and burn, must have been because of reading those porn magazines I seized from the Shinsengumi members. But it feels so good, I don’t care anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh~ what did you call me?” I almost came, but I was able to control it this time.</p><p>He reached my chest and left some marks and played with my nipples. <em> He is enjoying it, right? </em>“Gintoki…..do me from the back, will you?”</p><p> </p><p>“How could I refuse my favourite position? But don’t call me that. From now on its <em> Daddy </em> for you”</p><p> </p><p>I turned and he made his way inside me again while biting my nape. As he did it, all the strength from my arms vanished, I just laid flat on my chest. As he pounded deeper and deeper, my mind went blank. I don’t even know what is happening to me anymore. <em> What was it again? Aah, he asked me to call him- </em> “....daddy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, baby~” he grabbed me by the chin to turn my head a little. Then he reached for my lips and bit my lip before entering my mouth as if he’s searching for my tongue. He reached deep inside my mouth.</p><p> </p><p>His mouth is so sweet. Sweet stuff is not my thing but his mouth might be an exception.</p><p> </p><p>“How does it feel, Tosshi?” He whispered in my ear and bit it as he sped up, increasing the pace. </p><p> </p><p>I can feel that he was close to his orgasm now. I was too.</p><p> </p><p>“Gintoki, I think I’m gonna cum. Let’s cum together….arnngh”</p><p> </p><p>“Roger that, honey~” as he said that he filled up my hole with his special mayo and kissed me again.</p><p> </p><p>Aaaaah, we came together, <em> it was nice </em> . Wait- “ <em> Konoyaroo </em> !! Did you just cum inside <em> me </em> ?!!" His hot fluid was flowing out of me, “ <em> Chikuso- </em>” He shut me up with another intense kiss. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can never have my way with him. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He took out his cell phone while distracting me with the kiss. He got up and took a photo of me.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, it looks so good…..you are wonderful, Tosshi”</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-what are you doing!! It’s so embarrassing!!” I yelled as I tried to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>“You look so cute when you blush!” He hid his phone and hugged me. He kissed me again, tenderly this time.</p><p> </p><p>“If you have enough energy to growl, let’s go for another round”</p><p> </p><p>“You still have energy left?! You sure are the White Yaksha”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just a sweet lover, full of energy” he then bit my chin playfully.</p><p> </p><p>I pushed him away, “I really need a smoke right now” I tried to reach for my cigarettes inside my uniform. Just as I stood up, I fell down. Huh?!! “What?” The pain surges through my lower body. “What have you done to me Gintoki??!!”</p><p> </p><p>“I made love to you, hahaha” </p><p> </p><p>Tch, <em> haratatsu </em>!! I somehow managed to grab a cigarette, lighted it between my lips and smoked it as I sat at the edge of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Gintoki hugged me from behind, “This is not good for your lungs, forget about it” he said as he took the cigarette away from my lips. “Gin-san is enough to calm your anxiety or whatever problems you have.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch, it will always be cigarettes or mayo, not you.” But he was right, his hug was enough. I curled up in his arms. I felt like I could let go of my stubbornness for today.</p><p> </p><p>“Hai, hai” He kissed my forehead, I saw him smile just before I closed my eyes. Must be fun for him, looking at my weakness.</p><p> </p><p>“Oyasumi”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It’s daytime already? I turned to see if he was still there. It was empty and cold. Huh, cliche. What was I even expecting? I got up, my body was still sore but it wasn’t as bad as last night. I dressed up and was just about to leave when a lady in her late-fifties maybe, came and asked for the payment. So he didn’t pay either, “Huh, that’s so Gintoki”</p><p>I searched my pocket, but my wallet wasn’t there! </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It must be Gintoki, he must’ve taken it! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“GINTOKI TEMEEEEE!!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>*Oshiete BAKA Sensei*</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>No.</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Haii, next chapter~</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>